Ange gardien
by Vestalie
Summary: Sharra est l'ange gardien de Kalas, Mais ses sentiments pour lui ne correspondent pas tout à fait à son statut de fantôme. Mais lorsqu'elle devient humaine, et que son esprit est transféré dans un corps, tout devient possible...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Vestalie

Titre : ange gardien

**résumé : **Sharra est l'ange gardien de Kalas, mais ses sentiments pour lui sont bien different de ce qu'il devraient être. elle s'est résigné à n'être q'un fantôme. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand elle devient humaine, avec un vrai corps ? Xehla n'a qu'a bien se tenir!

**commentaire de début : **Et voilà la première ff bk française et par la même occasion, ma première sur Cette histoire un peu étrange est née d'un délire perso (comme la plupart de mes fics) et qui ne devait pas sortir de ma tête. Mais voilà, il a fallu sauver un forum Baten Kaitos de la mort, et pour ça rien de telle qu'une fanfic. et c'est comme ça que ce truc est né. bon, ben bonne lecture et reviews svp ça fait toujours plaisirs à un pauvre auteur débutant.

/« Mon nom est Sharra, et je suis ce qu'on appelle un ange gardien. J'aime beaucoup ce titre, et lorsque Kalas parle de moi en ces termes, j'ai l'impression d'être la femme la plus heureuse. Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas une femme. Je suis une sorte de fantôme qui fusionne avec l'esprit d'un être humain. Oui, c'est ça. Rien d'autre qu'un fantôme... »/

-Hey, Sharra, ça va ? Je te sens un peu bizarre.

« Tout va bien Kalas, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Kalas était dans sa chambre, les coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et admirait la ville fortifiée de Sheliak. Du château d'Elnath, la vue était splendide.

Le jeune homme prit une moue contrariée.

-Ne me prend pas pour un abruti Sharra. A force je te connais, et quand tu me bloques ainsi l'accès à tes pensées, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse.

Si elle en avait été capable, Sharra aurait poussé un soupir de désespoir.

« Tu me connais depuis longtemps, et cela te permet de deviner mes sentiments, commença l'ange, mais c'est injuste ! »

Kalas sursauta.

-Mais pourquoi !

« Moi, je ne te connais pas depuis si longtemps, et même si nos âmes sont liées, je n'en sais pas autant sur toi. Je n'ai pas tous ça en mémoire. J'ai l'impression de te décevoir... »

-oh, tu t'inquiètes pour ça, fit le jeune homme en baissant la tête, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras bientôt tes souvenirs. Et puis, continua-t-il en souriant, tu ne me décevras jamais !

« Merci, Kalas. »

Si elle l'avait pu, Sharra se serrait jeté au cou de Kalas, et aurait pleuré dans ses bras. Mais ce genre de réconfort lui était interdit. Jamais elle ne pourrait enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Kalas ou bien le serrer contre elle. Elle pouvait simplement le guider, lui et ses amis, priant pour que ses conseils ne mènent pas à la mort l'être tant aimé.

-Sharra, fit Kalas sur le ton de la réprimande, tu déprimes encore !

« Je ne déprimes pas ! Objecta Sharra. »

-Je te dit que si !

« Et moi, je t'affirmes le contraire ! »

Ils stoppèrent un instant leur échange mental, avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Dit Kalas en reprenant son souffle. On dirait deux enfants.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs, le gamin ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as permis à Sheliak de se libérer du joug de l'empire, que cela te dispense de te reposer. Demain, nous devons aller récupérer le Magnus ultime au temple du vent, et il faut que tu sois en pleine forme. Alors va te coucher ! »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers une personne invisible et dit avec un air

malicieux :

-oui, « maman ».

Le roi Ladekhan donnait des conseils à Xelha, Gibari, Lyude et Kalas, avant de le laisser partir au temple du vent. Ils se trouvaient dans la magnifique salle du

trône de Elnath.

-Soyez prudent mes amis, recommanda le roi de sa voix calme et posée. Ne faite

rien d'imprudent.

-Pas de problème mon roi, le rassura Gibari en roulant des muscles.

Le roi fixa intensément Kalas et dit :

-Protèges les anges gardiens. Veilles sur eux.

« Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Il s'imagine quoi ! Que je vais abandonner Kalas ! C'est aberrant ! »

Sharra s'adressa à Kalas.

« Dis lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, fit-elle avec plus de dureté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. »

Kalas fut surpris du ton de sa protectrice, mais fit quand même passer le message, et le petit groupe se mit en marche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'autre gourde à regarder Kalas avec ses yeux de merlan frit ? Je la supporte de moins en moins cette Xelha ! »

-Sharra, tu te sens bien, demanda discrètement Kalas. Je te sens énervé.

« Je ne suis PAS énervée !s'écria-t-elle »

-c'est bon, c'est bon, soupira Kalas en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces femmes alors...

Et la suite du trajet s'effectua sans autre discussion entre Kalas et Sharra. Mais la dernière réplique du jeune homme avait laissé l'esprit dans un état second. Comme ça, il la considérait comme une personne ? Pas comme un fantôme ou bien un outil, mais comme un égal ? Comme une femme...

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand ils arrivèrent dans une petite cuvette. Des arbustes et autres herbes folles rendaient cet endroit encore plus lugubre. Un immense monstre ailé apparut alors et attaqua le petit groupe.

-C'est le maître du vent ! Hurla Gibari pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête qu'avait déclanché l'apparition du gardien du Magnus ultime.

-Enfant maudit, commença l'ennemi, viens-tu ici pour annoncer le trépas du monde ?

-Mais il raconte quoi cet ahuri ? s'écria Kalas.

« J'en sais rien, mais méfies-toi ! Il a l'air coriace ! »

Lyude dégaina son arme.

-Qui ou quoi qu'il soit, il ne nous barreras pas la route longtemps !

Le combat fit rage pendant prés de deux heures. Le monstre chargeait, déclanchant de puissante tornade, et Kalas peinait à maintenir sa cadence d'attaque. Lorsque le gardien du Magnus céda enfin, il libéra l'éclat doré en mettant le groupe en garde :

-Enfant maudit... Tu plongeras le monde dans le chaos et le désespoir

-De quoi parle-t-il à la fin ! S'énerva Gibari.

Xelha poussa alors un cri : son un faisceau lumineux s'échappait de son pendentif et indiquait la direction de Anuénué.

-je crois qu'on connaît déjà notre prochaine destination, plaisanta Kalas.

« Lyude ? Demanda Sharra dans l'esprit du rouquin. Kalas, Lyude a l'air bizarre! »

Avant que Kalas ait pu amorcer un seul mouvement, Lyude s'était emparé du Magnus ultime et l'avait envoyé à Ayme, survolant le temple.

-Lyude ! S'écria Xelha, Sharra, fait quelque chose !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ele veut que je fasse l'autre blonde, là ? Je suis pas omnipotente, abrutie ! »

-Sharra, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Kalas. »

Lyude sembla alors reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, et fut horrifié devant ce qu'il venait de commettre.

-je... je ne comprends pas, je...

Le rire de Ayme résonna dans la cuvette rocheuse

-Vous me faites bien rire tous ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec l'empire ! ne l'oubliez jamais ! et surtout pas toi, Kalas ! d'ailleurs, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

La voix de Giacomo retentit, impérieuse, dans le casque de Ayme.

« Arrêtes ! Avec l'influence du Magnus ultime, on ignore ce qui peut se produire ! Ayme ! »

Mais il était trop tard. La jeune femme venait de lancer de petits cylindre dorés, qui se fichèrent dans le sol en formant un pentagramme autour de Kalas, les grelots accrochés au bout des tubes provoquant un bruit strident et insoutenable.

-C'est quoi ce truc gémit Kalas.

« Je l'ignore, mais c'est horrible... »

-Sharra ? Sharra !

« Arrêtes de hurler Kalas, je suis là ! »

-Sharra ! Je n'entends plus sa voix ! Sharra !

« Kalas... Je suis là ! Kalas ! »

Soudain, une onde de choc projeta tout le monde à terre, tandis que Ayme fuyait par la voie des airs. Une puissante lumière les aveugla alors que le bruit cessait, et un mur de fumée apparu d'un seul coup, les faisant tousser et suffoquer.

-Sharra ! Sharra ! Hurla Kalas, de toutes ses forces.

-Mais je suis là ! Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je suis avec toi ! S'écria-t-elle

S'écria-t-elle ?

L'ange gardien porta ses mains à sa gorge.

Ses mains ! Sa gorge !

-Vous n'avez pas « entendu » Sharra, s'hasarda Xelha.

-Oh si ! s'étonna Gibari.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas...

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Kalas... A part qu'on est dans un sacré pétrin !

On distinguait l'ombre de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix douce et légèrement paniquée derrière un rideau de fumée. Une rafale de vent écarta les derniers volutes, et on distingua une magnifique jeune femme, assise pas terre, ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés touchant le sol. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, un visage fin et allongé, et une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine.

-Sharra ? Demanda Kalas, incrédule.

La jeune femme sourit timidement en haussant les épaules et dit d'une petite voix :

-je crois, oui...

-Alors là, soupira Gibari, on est dans de beaux draps !

A suivre...

**commentaire de fin : **Alors? ça vous a plus? Bon, ça se voit peut-être un peu, mais je n'aime pas du tout Xehla. mais alors pas du tout! bon, ben je vais vous laisser, mais vous, laissez des reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **(j'ai oublié de le faire pour le premiers chapitre;) les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais j'ai plein de poupées vaudou de Xehla dans lesquelles je plantes plein d'aiguilles XD

**Notes **bon, ben reviews svp pleeeeeeaaaase! même si vous trouvez ça bidon T.T

****

**Chapitre 2 :** Un nouveau corps.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'écria Xelha.

Sharra soupira.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop stupide pour comprendre que Lyude nous a trahi, et que j'ai un corps.

Xelha ne sut que répondre tant elle était interloquée par cette réflexion. Lyude tenta alors de se défendre.

-c'est... c'est faux ! Je ne vous ai pas trahi ! Je...

Il fut interrompu par la jeune fille blonde, qui semblait avoir mal avalée la réplique de Sharra.

-je suis peut-être trop stupide, mais je remarque que tu es nue.

-Que...Hein ?

En effet, la jeune femme était dans le plus simple appareil. Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine, juste avant de frapper Kalas et de se cacher derrière un rocher.

-Pervers ! Hurla-t-elle, ça t'aurait tué de me prévenir ?

-Euh, fit le jeune homme, assez gêné, j'avais pas remarqué...

-Au lieu de débiter des âneries, passe moi ta cape !

- hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'imagines quand même pas que je vais retourner au château comme ça ?

Gibari eut un rire bruyant.

-tu ferais forte impression petiote !

La tête de la « petiote » apparut de derrière le rocher juste assez pour tirer la langue au pêcheur. Mais chacun se reprit bien vite, car l'ambiance n'était pas aux enfantillages. Ils devaient décider de la meilleure façon d'agir. Ils venaient, une fois de plus, de perdre un Magnus ultime, et c'était un des leurs qui l'avait fait passer à l'ennemi.

-je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! s'écria Kalas. Tu es toujours à la botte de l'empire !

-N...Non ! C'est faux ! Complètement faux ! Tenta de se défendre Lyude. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Sharra, désormais enveloppé dans la cape de son ancien ôte, regardait la scène sous un nouvel angle que celui de d'habitude. Pour une fois, c'était de ses propres yeux qu'elle voyait, de ses propres oreilles qu'elle entendait, et toutes ces sensations lui étaient nouvelles. Mais les plaintes de Lyude semblaient sonner faux à ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il être innocent ? Impossible.

Xelha posa alors sa main sur le bras de Kalas qui continuait d'accabler le rouquin.

-Allons Kalas. En débattre ici ne nous avancera en rien. Il vaut mieux retourner à Elnath, et demander conseil au roi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Non mais dis donc ! pensa Sharra. Elle se prend pour qui cette blonde ? Normalement, c'est à moi de le conseiller ? Et lui, il la suit, sans même me demander mon avis ! Ça, c'est fort de café ! »

Kalas attrapa Lyude sans ménagement par le bras, et se tourna vers son ange gardien.

-euh... Sharra, hasarda-t-il, pas très sûr de lui. Tu viens ?

C'était tellement étrange. « Entendre » sa voix. Le voir. Sharra ne prêta aucune attention au voyage de retour ne se souvenant même pas d'avoir accepter de retourner au château, trop occupé qu'elle était à détailler le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Ses yeux, ses mains, ses lèvres. Tout y passait, et à chaque fois, le même émerveillement la saisissait, lui faisant oublier la complexité de la situation. Elle reprit ses esprits une fois arrivés dans la salle du trône de Ladekhan, lorsqu'un des gardes s'amusa à la tripoter. Nul n'a jamais su lequel des coup l'avait le plus fait souffrir. Celui de Sharra sur la joue droite, ou bien celui de Kalas dans le nez.

oOoOo

Le roi n'en revenait pas. De toutes les anciennes légendes sur les anges gardiens, aucune ne parlait d'une situation semblable.

-Majesté, commença Kalas, je carins que nous ne puissions continuer sans l'aide de Sharra.

L'ange, d'abord si heureuse « d'entendre » la voix si douce de son ancienne moitié, fut confronté à la dure réalité. En l'état actuel, elle ne leur servait à rien : incapable de se battre, elle nécessiterais une protection constante lors des combats, et ça, c'était inacceptable.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre de Lyude. Ce dernier, encore sous le choc de l'hypnose de l'empire était allongé, à moitié inconscient. Ce fut Xelha qui brisa le silence.

-Alors nous devons trouver un moyen de ramener les choses à leur état normal !

Elle poursuivit, comme pour enfoncer un peu plus la lame dans le cœur de la brune.

-Elle doit reprendre sa forme d'esprit.

Sharra ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait crier qu'en voyant les mines étonnées de ses compagnons. Leurs expressions de totale incompréhension la firent bouillonner intérieurement.

-Comment ? Hurla-t-elle, Comment pouvez-vous décider vous-même de l'attitude à adopter ? C'est MON corps ! Qui vous dit que je veux redevenir comme avant ?

-Mais enfin, protesta Gibari en posant une main sur son épaule, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Avec cette forme la, tu...

Sharra finit la phrase laissée en suspens en repoussant violemment le pêcheur.

-Je ne vous sers à rien, c'est ça ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, rouges de colère, de peine, de solitude, et de rancœur.

-Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'utiliser, comme on utilise un Magnus ? Mais je vaux plus que ça ! Je... Je...

Elle ne put terminer et éclata en sanglots. La seule personne à bouger fut Kalas, qui s'approcha, et prit Sharra avec douceur dans ses bras, cette dernière enfouissant sonvisage dans lecou du jeune homme.

-Calmes-toi, lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux d'ébènes, on ne t'obligera à rien.

Elle s'écarta légèrement et planta son regard azur dans celui de Kalas.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Il acquiesçât avec un sourire rassurant. Secouée par toutes ces émotions, l'ange s'effondra dans les bras du jeune homme, qui passa son bras sous ses jambes pour la porter.

-Je crois qu'elle a eu assez de surprises pour aujourd'hui, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Je vais la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Xelha lui barra la route.

-Tu pensais vraiment à ce que tu disais ? On ne peut pas empêcher Geldoblame de ressusciter Malpercio sans l'aide de Sharra.

Kalas lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bien sûr que si on peut ! S'il le faut, je lui apprendrais à se battre ! Quelle que soit son apparence, elle restera Sharra et je suivrais ses conseils tout aussi aveuglément.

Il ajouta en la bousculant pour sortir :

-Et si ça te dérange, on peut très bien quitter ton expédition suicide, ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure.

Une fois sortit, un silence gêné s'installa. Xelha finit par sortir, laissant le roi seul avec Ladekhan, et Lyude, toujours profondément endormi.

-Quelque chose me dit que les ennuis ne font que commencer, Fit Gibari avec un sourire, et ils n'auront aucun rapport avec Malpercio.

A suivre...


End file.
